Traditional designs for stalk switches include numerous complex components to (1) create the required circuitry for the contact closures, (2) guide the actuator to make the contact closures, (3) return the actuator to the neutral position, (4) hold the actuator in the neutral position, (5) transfer the actuation motion to the axis perpendicular to the contact closure, (6) meet the specified tactile feel requirements, (7) provide overload protection for the contact closures. Typically these designs include seven to eleven components; this complexity has significantly impacted the cost-effectiveness and reliability of such switches.
Accordingly, there is a need for a stalk switch that is cost-effective and reliable.